Blossoming love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 8 years have passed since Naraku's demise and Rin is still very close to Lord Sesshoumaru but has matured greatly during this time. Will he open his eyes to her fondness and admiration of him or will he continue to ignore her? Only time will tell RinxSesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1

8 yrs had passed since Rin joined Sesshoumaru and Jaken on their quest to defeat Naraku who had now been slain. She was no longer a child and now had become a very lovely adolescent girl.

Kaede had called her appearance similar to herself as a youngster and yet so much like Kikyo as well. She was like a perfect mix of the two; yet she had a personality similar to Kagome's. She had faith she would mature into a wonderful young woman who would make good decisions while still being so full of love.

She had chosen to live alongside him and help aid him in any way she could. During her stay with Kaede and Kagome she had taken training. She had powerful spiritual healing abilities and very powerful barriers but was nowhere as strong as Kagome.

Kaede labelled her a "mage"; someone who was inept and a natural at healing and defence magic. But not very skilled in the means of attack magic for fighting demons; this however was still very useful. She only prayed these gifts would come in use to the Dog demon lord; as she knew that Sesshoumaru hated to be hindered.

Meanwhile Rin was hurrying back to her two companions with her gatherings from a nearby village. There were very few humans who were very old and she was used to scavenging for food. She didn't like to steal but it was what she had to do when she didn't have time to stay in one place or ask nicely.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called loudly as she ran through the forest anxiously. She had gathered lots of food for their journey and knew he would be hungry.

Eventually she came to a clearing and found them in a field. They both looked very bored and yet content. It amused her slightly how they didn't know what to do with themselves without her presence.

Jaken was sat upon a small rock humming quietly to himself. He never admitted it but he did worry about her deeply and worried about her safety. In all honesty he was a grandfather figure to her and wanted her to be a proper young lady.

Sesshoumaru was sat upon a large boulder sticking out of the ground and gazing at the sky quietly. The breeze was blowing his silver hair in the wind and he looked very handsome and mysterious.

"I'm back!" Rin called happily. She ran towards the two happily a large smile on her face and her heart filled with joy. She had missed their company and hoped that they would like the food she had collected. She had tried so hard to find things they would enjoy eating later that evening; which they would share around a warm fire.

"At last! You kept us waiting a long time!" Jaken yelled in an annoyed tone. He was still moody and ill tempered. But he still showed the odd amount of affection to her which she enjoyed.

Sesshoumaru looked at her quietly his face blank but his eyes gentle. He was glad she had come back unharmed. He gazed at her netted sack full of goodies and became concerned that it may have caused her back some pain.

"I'm back Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said fondly smiling at him. She had grown very attached to her saviour since her childhood and hoped someday he would love her as much as she did him; it was hard to tell what he was thinking because he never showed any expressions.

A curve appeared on the left side of Sesshoumaru face hidden from Jaken; it was almost admirable how she always seemed to smile even though she knew she had made them worry or was late. However he was nonetheless glad Rin was back safe and was curious to see what she had brought.

"What did you bring us?" Jaken asked curiously. She had gone to gather food and taken a while so she had better have brought good food. He knew Rin had a good eye for tasty food but was still prone to making mistakes.

"I brought some fish from the river; next to it was a field so I took some potatoes" Rin said rummaging through her net. She wanted to make sure she had gotten enough to go around between the 3 of them.

"There looks to be plenty; You have done well Rin" Jaken said in an impressed tone as he inspected the netted sack. He knew Rin was always self conscious about making mistakes but he trusted her to do a good job.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quietly then walked ahead. The food looked good but they had to find an appropriate camping site. If they stayed here most likely the villagers would try claim their food back or other demons would catch the scent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked curiously her tone worried. Was he not hungry anymore? Perhaps he didn't want to eat the food she had gotten. She hated it when she made him angry it made her so upset.

"This place is not appropriate to eat; the long grass may catch fire" he said sternly his tone blunt. Rin was an excellent forager but he didn't want her hard work to go to waste and let anyone claim their food. That and grass was weak to fire and he didn't want to attract attention.

"That is true; come Rin we must make camp somewhere" Jaken said firmly following his master. He himself was very hungry but knew that long grass was weak to fire; he would make a fire with his staff elsewhere and enjoy Rin's spoils.

"Yes" Rin said cheerfully and followed them obediently. She loved how Lord Sesshoumaru looked out for her so much; it was very admirable. Without him to guide her she would be lost and very miserable.

As they walked ahead Sesshoumaru peered at Rin slyly; She was maturing well. She had a good build which would eventually become stunning as she matured. Her hair had grown to her chest and was voluptuous and soft. Her eyes were still intense and yet so full of love; she may have been becoming a woman; but her heart was still innocent and loving.

"My Rin" Sesshoumaru thought to himself quietly.


	2. C2: Jealousy

Rin sat upon a rock gazing into the distance her eyes calm and filled with wonder. She, Jakken and Sesshoumaru had wondered into a field of bright yellow flowers. Feeling the need to stop for the time being; Sesshoumaru had decided to stay here till he thought otherwise.

He had since gone to look for food as they had no supplies on them; Jakken was growing irritable and he knew Rin would need sustenance. He had gone to get enough for three as he didn't see the harm in sustaining his own energy while he was at it.

Rin's long black hair blew in the wind gently; it now reached her elbows and was less spiky as it used to be. It was smoother but still somewhat untamed; but in an elegant way. Kaede herself had even stated she was a striking beauty.

"Rin? Is that you?" A surprised male voice said from behind her.

Rin looked behind her and shock overwhelmed her; she hadn't seen this boy in 7 years. He had been away training and she had left the village a long time ago. From what she knew after she left he had been very unhappy.

"Kohaku?!" she cried out loudly. She was filled with various mixed emotions and didn't know how to behave.

"It's been a long time Rin-Chan; you've grown up so much. You look so much like Kagome it's unreal!" he said eagerly his tone filled with joy.

As children the pair of them had been close friends and her kind heart had led him along the path of redemption. Her pure nature had kept him going and warmed the darkness that had since left his soul.

Now she was stunning young lady with long dark hair and big brown eyes. Her body was slender and well proportioned. He didn't mind admiring her ample bosom and long legs which had sprouted when she hit puberty 4 years ago.

He himself was now an adult at the age of 22 and she was 16; However he still loved her deeply. After all their age gap was literally nothing compared to Kagome and InuYasha; he was over 200 and she was still a teen herself.

Rin blushed shyly; she was used to compliments from others but felt happier when he said them to her. He had become so robust and manly since he had become an adult; he still kept his hair in a ponytail but it was shorter.

"How's your family? Last I heard your sister married Miroku-sama and they had 3 children" Rin asked politely.

Sango was now 28; being 19 when she finally married Miroku (30). They had now been married 10 years and were still happy as ever. Their children were in their teens like Rin and were working to be either priestesses/monk or demon slayers.

"They are well thank you; however Miroku is still a letch but only to my sister of course" Kohaku joked in amusement.

While visiting them once he had been notified much to his displeasure of the intimate sex life of his sister. He could still remember Miroku's voice telling him every detail even after Sango had grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

Rin giggled fondly; she could still remember how they used to fight when she was a child. Looking back they were perfect for each other despite their violent arguments in the past.

"That's just like Miroku; he hasn't changed" she said fondly smiling. The monk was like an uncle to her as she had never known her biological family.

Eventually Kohaku looked around curiously; there was no sign of the Kappa sprite or the strong dog demon. They never strayed too far away but still even if she was an adult Rin was never a violent person; even if in danger she could never hurt anyone.

Sesshoumaru had already made it clear Rin was important to him and he would never allow anyone to harm her. However it didn't make him any less uneasy that she was out here alone; even if demons we're not an issue; bandits still were.

Rin saw his concern "Is something wrong Kohaku?" she asked curiously. While he wasn't in any type of bad mood; he was somewhat on edge.

"It's unusual for Sesshoumaru to leave you alone without Jakken; doesn't he usually leave that sprite to keep an eye on you?" Kohaku asked firmly.

Rin pouted crossly "I'm not a child anymore Kohaku; I'm a teenager now. I am capable of being left alone for a few hours" she muttered crossly. Even as grown-ups he still saw her as that helpless, innocent child she once was.

Kohaku smiled at her in amusement; no she certainly wasn't. But still she wasn't as physically strong as she was; while she could put up a fight she could still be overpowered.

"It's not really about age Rin; its more that you are still somewhat defenceless in _certain_ situations" he said solemnly.

Rin blinked innocently. While womanhood bestowed her in some unpleasant ways; as well as her blossoming appearance she still had no idea what he was insinuating.

Kohaku sighed and rubbed his eyes crossly. She was still naive at heart and she would have no idea what he meant unless someone told her. "Never mind" he muttered crossly.

Rin laughed fondly and smiled "Could it be Kohaku is worried about me?" she teased playfully.

Kohaku blushed and looked away; even though she could be naive sometimes she was still very cute. Every time he looked into her dark brown orbs he felt his heart flutter like a bird.

"Well well; it seems while I was gone you gained company" a dark voice said from behind them.

Rin and Kohaku turned to see Sesshoumaru carrying 2 adult wild boars while Jakken was carrying wild mushrooms. Sesshoumaru's expression was the same as always but his eyes were intense and hinting anger.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried happily leaping off her rock. She raced up to him and smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but ruffled her dark hair fondly; while he never spoke a word to the human girl he loved her dearly.

Kohaku said nothing but simply watched as she greeted her guardian. While he knew Rin saw him as family most days he was aware the Demon planned on making her his once she reached 18.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the boy quietly "I thank you for keeping Rin safe; while she is no longer a child she is still vulnerable. I thank you for that" he said his tone stern but hinting gratitude.

Kohaku smiled slightly "I may not be able to stay beside her all the time; but I will always find Rin no matter where she is" he said solemnly.

Sesshoumaru smiled; he was well aware Kohaku was as fond of Rin as he. While he knew Rin would always run to him part of him still wanted her to choose Kohaku. She could have a normal life with him and not be in danger.

Kohaku sighed heavily "I guess I should go now; I don't really need to stay as you guys are here now" he said quickly before turning to leave.

He didn't want to say goodbye to her again; he didn't know when he would see her again but he hoped it would be soon. Seeing her again made him realize how much he cared for her and how much she meant to him.

 _ **A short time later**_

Rin, Jakken and Sesshoumaru were sat around a fire while the pigs roasted upon the fire. The smell coming from them was divine and Jakken's mouth was already watering.

As the meat cooked Sesshoumaru stole a glance at Rin who was engaged in staring at the fire. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she watched the amber flames dance upon the embers.

Every day she grew more and more lovely; the innocent child he was knew was now a lovely young woman. While he had never been interested in women in the past; she had such an effect on him it still surprised him 6 years later.

He was not blind to Kohaku's affections for her considering they were friends as children when he took in Kohaku. While jealousy filled him when he saw Rin standing beside him he knew the boy could give her something he never could.

A heavy sigh erupted his lips as these thoughts plagued his brain; in the past he never would have thought of such matters. He really had changed since all those years ago; and it was because of her. "My Rin" he said quietly.


	3. C3: What you are to me

**I apologize for not updating this sooner; I've been really busy with writing blueprints for new ideas.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter and spoiler warning; MAJOR FLUFF**

 **Please grab a pillow or stuffed bear if you are weak to cute feels :3**

 **Please review, favourite and follow**

 **Darkpheonix666**

It was late in the night; it was raining heavily and clouds rolled over the sky. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken were fast asleep in a cave. The air was fresh and clean due to the immense rain that poured down.

A few drops of water slipped from the ceiling of the cave and dripped onto Rin's face. She murmured quietly as the water irritated her face. Eventually she came to and opened her brown eyes wearily. Everything was fuzzy at first then she awoke to find herself asleep on Lord Sesshoumaru's boa.

She looked around quietly to see Jaken asleep in the corner snoring peacefully. Given his age; sleep was an important factor for him. Back at the village before she left; Kagome had told her how Lady Kaede needed sleep due to old age.

Sesshoumaru was fast asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Rin couldn't help but stare; she had never seen him so relaxed before. She was so used to his usual stoic expression that it was almost like looking at a different person.

"Like this...he really looks beautiful" Rin thought to herself quietly. When she was younger she thought him to just be strong and amazing. Now that she was older; she really saw how attractive he was.

She leaned forward on his boa gently gazing at the sleeping demon. With how deep he got into thought; or his given temper you never would have thought he could look so peaceful.

But then again from what Jaken had told her; he had been through a complex life for a demon. He had lost his father as a teenager; he had never known his mother and had a strained relationship with his brother.

Living for so long, seeing so much bloodshed and battles. Having lost so much and always being alone. She was beginning to understand why he acted the way he did for so long. He didn't show weakness; because he saw it as unnatural.

"I wonder if I am precious to lord Sesshoumaru?" she thought curiously. As a child she would have hoped he liked her. However now that she was older; she could see why Sesshoumaru would have acted indifferently to her. However she wondered if he only saw her as a daughter or companion rather than something precious.

She truly cared for the dog demon; he didn't show it but she knew that he too had a heart that had been affected by her. He still acted cold and indifferent but was capable of acting gentle and loving when needed.

Rin sighed heavily and rolled off his boa quietly being careful not to waken them. Now that she was awake; she felt the urge to look around. The cave was big and went on forever; she only hoped that there were no creepy things at the end.

She took a deep breath and wondered further into the cave clenching her fists tightly. She wasn't a child anymore; she needed to learn how to look after herself more often.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly; he had slept well and felt refreshed. While he was an all powerful demon; even he needed to regain his strength now and again. However he would never show that weakness to his brother or any other enemy.

He looked around to see Jaken sleeping in the corner with drool hanging from his mouth. He had no intention of waking the small demon; as he proved to be a pest now and again. And granted how much he stressed out; sleep was something he very much needed.

However he was concerned to see Rin had vanished. Despite being an adolescent she was still naive and prone to danger. While he could sense no demons in this place; getting injured was still a possibility.

He sighed heavily and smelled the air; she was still in the cave. From what he could deduce she had gone further into the cave. Not wanting to waste time he made his way deeper into the cave.

Rin was well aware not to wonder off and get into danger; however that didn't stop danger from finding her. More often than not she found herself attractive low class demons who tried to eat her.

"Growing up has certainly not done much for her mental age" Sesshoumaru muttered quietly. While she was as kind as Kagome the girl his brother was sweet on; she certainly had no experience in fighting or defending herself.

He only hoped that she had come to no harm while she was by herself. He knew that she was still a cry-baby underneath that smile of hers. However he was only grateful that she was not a loud crier like Jaken as that annoyed him greatly.

 _ **Eventually**_

Sesshoumaru reached the end of the cave quietly. It had gotten rather dark but thanks to his demon blood he had night vision. However Rin may have not been so lucky. In such bad lighting conditions she may have fallen and injured herself; however he could smell no blood in the air.

"Rin; now is not the time for hide and seek" he called sharply making his tone obvious that he was in no mood for games. No reply came only increasing his concern. Usually Rin would respond to him immediately should he call her.

Suddenly he heard a quiet singing coming from further in the cave. He could already tell it was Rin's voice however she was very quiet. Without hesitation he wondered further into the cave to retrieve her. He would be sure to give her an earful for wondering off like this.

He eventually came across her with her knees tucked under her chin. She was picking the petals off of a flower she had collected. She looked almost lonely; sad even.

"Rin" he repeated solemnly. However his tone was less annoyed than before; she obviously had deep thoughts on her mind. He couldn't help but wonder what complex thoughts were swirling around in that mind of hers.

She looked up at him with her brown eyes gently; a lonely smile spread across her face "Lord Sesshoumaru; you found me" she said quietly. No matter where she was; how far away they were, or what dangers came their way. He was always able to find her in the end.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside her quietly "Why did you wonder off by yourself? You were lucky that you were not attacked by any demons" he asked firmly. If they did not try and eat her; they could easily kidnap her and force her to breed with them for the sake of reproduction.

Rin laughed awkwardly "I can't stop thinking weird things lately. They just seem to enter my mind without any control" she explained hesitantly. When did she become such a worrywart? She used to be so carefree and nonchalant about everything.

Sesshoumaru blinked then sighed heavily; she was of that age. Such feelings and emotions were not uncommon in human puberty. However instead of wondering off she could have asked Jaken.

"When humans come of age; certain urges come with that stage in their life" he explained awkwardly sounding somewhat annoyed. He had never thought the day would come when he would give a teenager a sex education lesson on the breeding of humans and demons.

He was well aware of human and demon mating; he was over 200+ years old after all. He had a lot of understanding in such matters; but saw it as a chore in his opinion. He had no interest in sex as he only found interest in enhancing his strength and abilities as a warrior.

Rin stared up at him in confusion "I don't mean that sort of thing my lord" she explained bluntly. She was vaguely aware of what went on between a man and a woman. However she preferred not to speak of such things. Considering such people like Miroku-sama made it sound so perverse.

Sesshoumaru went quiet and felt a large aura of tension build. She had not been referring to her human hormones? Then what on earth was she referring to?

Rin bowed her head again and became thoughtful "Lord Sesshoumaru; what am I to you?" she asked curiously. Despite having traveled with him for 9 years he had never explained what he thought of her.

Sesshoumaru clicked his teeth and went quiet; she had phrased that in such a misunderstanding way that anyone would think she was confessing. For a human girl; while he was fond of her she certainly had a way of wording things. He was only glad Jaken was not here for this.

"I can't exactly explain that Rin; I myself do not know that yet. But what I do know is that you are someone I cannot be without" Sesshoumaru explained sternly.

He had gotten so used to Rin's company that being without her company felt alien to him. He could not do without her in his life; so not having her around would feel strange to him.

Someone like his half brother or that human girl Kagome would call it love. However Sesshoumaru did not feel it was such a thing. But what he did know was that being with Rin brought him peace and caused the war inside him to ease. All his outlooks were broadened because she was in his life.

Rin smiled warmly and slowly got to her feet. She quietly approached Sesshoumaru and placed her hands on his cheeks. She gazed into his yellow eyes softly with her own deep brown ones "Then we can find out together my lord" she said gently.

They had plenty of time to understand their own feelings as well as each others. It was part of their journey wasn't it? Learning new things; about the world, about life and about each other.


	4. C4: Imprint

**A demon kidnaps Rin and plans on mating with her by force**

 **Sesshoumaru doesn't appreciate someone taking his imprinted mate from him**

Sesshoumaru stood in a nearby clearing watching Rin quietly. His gaze intense and yearning, admiring her developing sexuality as if she was a walking work of art. Compared to her innocence and weaker form, she was now much more womanly and courageous. Her body now reaching the early stages of breeding age.

She was becoming very appealing to him, her soft silky black hair. Her long eyelashes, her soft skin and her luscious curves, long legs and healthy developing breasts. She was also giving off a new scent, the kind that animals made when they were ready to mate. Sweet and delicious, like fruit ready to be picked of a tree to be eaten.

His golden eyes gleaming with a heat behind them. A burning feeling, a hunger in his stomach as he watched her dance around in the grass. A predatory gaze of desire and protectiveness, not wanting to look away for even a second. Taking all of her in, ever inch of her from her cute face to her long legs.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru gazing at her and became worried. She had noticed him watching her for some time now. Not that he hadn't in the past, but now it seemed different than before. His gaze looked like a mixture of anger and one that a beast would give off when hunting down its prey. She was a little scared, but deep down she knew he would never hurt her.

"Um… Lord Sesshoumaru. Are you feeling ok? You've been looking at me funny all day?" she asked nervously. She wondered if he was feeling unwell or if she had unintentionally upset him. He was very hard to read, but she always listened to her heart of her gut when it came to matters of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze, unaware that he had been staring at her for so long. Her scent was just so addictive and she was so alluring, he couldn't restrain himself much longer. "It's nothing" he muttered, a light growl to his voice. As much as he may want her, he treasured Rin too much to hurt her. If she would willingly be his mate, he would ask her. But in time.

Meanwhile, Jaken had been watching his Dog demon master. Recognizing the heated gaze, he was giving the young female. He knew that look all too well after years of life. He knew that his master had affections for the young human. Ones that went far beyond guardian figures, no. He was considering making Rin his mate, he had imprinted on her.

While he himself was not against it and was aware of how much his master treasured Rin. He wondered if she would feel the same way, if she would consider bearing his children. Despite the fact she had known him since she was young, her affections for him went far beyond that of admiration and lingered more on romantic.

* * *

Rin wondered about the forest collecting fruits, fish and other items to eat. She had left Jaken briefly to collect food to fill her aching stomach before returning. Sesshoumaru had wondered off again, as he had no doubt sensed danger. However, he had promised Rin he would return to her, and he never broke a promise to her.

Suddenly she heard a crack and rustle nearby, her body stiffening with fear. A bear maybe? Or maybe a bird in the tree's. God, she hoped so, she really didn't have the skills to fight a demon. She turned around slowly gripping her food close to her chest. Prepared to run at the slightest sense of danger. For all she couldn't fight, she was quick on her feet.

Suddenly a demon beast burst through the tree's, a giant ogre looking beast that resembled a man and a grotesque looking creature. Loud shrieks escaping her lips upon catching sight of it. It was like something out of the nightmares she had been plagues with as a child, only this was not a dream and all too real.

She sped away as fast as her legs would carry her, not looking back and fear filling her heart. Even though she was all grown up, she still carried a strong fear for rogue demons. Though she had come to learn that not all demons were bad, she knew that there were still some that would do her harm. Sadly, this was one of the bad ones like Naraku had been.

The demon cackled as Rin ran away from him. Fear filling her body, but another sweet scent lingered on her skin. The scent of a woman in heat, she was of breeding age. " _Sss… such a sweet one. Let me tassste you"_ he jeered wickedly. She would make him a fine bride, perfect for bearing his children. Such pretty eyes and soft silky skin.

"No! Lord Sesshoumaru! Help me!" Rin screamed loudly. She kept running, though her feet were staring to get cut and scraped from rocks and sticks under her feet. Suddenly, she found herself falling as she lost her footing to a root that had pushed itself from the ground. Her body falling forward and the food beneath her being crushed.

She felt sharp pain shoot through her body. Winded from the fall, losing her breath and her ankle now screaming in pain. Unable to move and unable to speak from the pain. Tears welling up in her eyes at the mixture of emotions and feelings now swimming through her body. Praying that help would come.

She looked back in fear as the demon grew closer, its grin getting wider and wider as it drew closer to her. Sharp teeth gleaming and eyes mocking her. Ready to pounce on her and take her by force. Rin closed her eyes and released a loud scream from her stomach. Fear, anger and sadness welling up in her. Crying out for the demon lord who was her savior.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stiffened, the sound of Rin's voice ringing in his ears. Her scream echoing through the tree's like a bell, what was worse. He could smell her blood. He shot through the trees like the devil was on his heel. Too fast for any mortal or demon eye to catch on to. Desperate to find the human girl whom he cared for.

As he reached where the sound came from he found nothing. No Rin, no threats, just a pile of fish, crushed berries and the small streak of blood belonging to Rin. He sniffed the air growling under his breath. The injury Rin had sustained was not serious, a scrape or cut, but nothing that would cause her to be severely hurt.

But that was bad enough, just knowing that someone had dared to harm her at all. The fact that anyone had tried to lay a hand on her, that was unforgivable in his mind. The lingering scent of a lower class demon, that had most likely claimed Rin for its own. What a nerve it had committing such an act.

His eyes darkened with a silent rage, some pathetic rogue demon had not only attacked Rin. But it had kidnapped her under the pretense of making her its mate. How very foolish indeed. That someone had dared to take a liking to and kidnap _his_ Rin, the girl he had raised alongside him these past 6 years.

He then sniffed the air again quietly, his silver hair blowing gently in the breeze. He then turned and started walking in the direction of where the scent of the demon lead. His anger flowing behind him like a dark cloud, his eyes hinting with a light red glow. That demon would not live to see another day.

* * *

Rin lay in a cage, her body curled up and her body shaking slightly. She could finally breathe again but her chest hurt as did her ankle. She had sprained it thanks to that root and now had a nice scratch on her face. The demon has locked her in a cage and left her there. Preparing to mate with her, getting necessary oils and drugs, preparing her for the ceremony of impregnating her.

Rin lay there in the dark and cold, a sickening feeling filling her. She was terrified and disgusted, this creature meant to take her by force as his bride? But why? Just what the hell was he planning to do with her? She had heard about mating between humans and demons, but what did that have to do with her?

She didn't understand what happened between two people to that extent. When she asked Jaken he became awkward and said when a human and a demon sought each other, they became intimate with one another. She didn't know about inter-species relationships or physical intimacy. So why? Why was this happening?

" _Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru hurry!"_ she sobbed mentally. She hated this place, she wanted to go back to where he was. Safe, happy and free. Suddenly she heard a crack, then a loud bang and crash. The sound of rocks being destroyed and falling rubble. Someone had broken into the cave, could it be him?

She sat up weakly, he brightness of the new light source blinding her. Her eyes adjusting from the darkness to the new found light source in the cave. The injuries of her body hurting her, but she was desperate to see if he had really come for her. That she would no longer be trapped in this scary place.

Sesshoumaru appeared from the shadows, his eyes gleaming red with rage. A low growl escaping from his lips as he approached the lesser demon who had taken Rin. Did this poor, weak beast believe he could go against him? That he could take down an inu-Yokai like himself? How foolish he was, that naive, insignificant loser.

The Yokai looked upon Sesshoumaru, tears and fear filling its eyes. Realizing its doom and just whose mate it had stolen. Unable to move from the fear rushing through it. "F…forgive me. I d… did not know she was yours!" the demon stammered. He had no idea this Inu-Yokai had marked her as its mate. If he did, he never would have touched her.

Sesshoumaru simply glared at him silently. He then raised his hand then dropped it in one fell swoop. Blood splattering across the walls of the cave, like a dead painting. After killing the demon, Sesshoumaru walked forward to the cage in which Rin was being held. His eyes no longer red, but still glowing in the darkness of the cave.

"Rin" he spoke sternly relieved to know she was alive. She seemed to be unharmed, aside from a small scratch on her hand. Which he was relived about, knowing she had not been touched. However, she would be bathing later for sure. He was not pleased about the lingering scent of this lower demon on her skin.

Rin then leapt into his arms from the cage tearfully. Gripping him tightly and burying herself in his arms. How she had missed him, she had been so scared locked away in this place. "Lord Sesshoumaru" she wept tearfully. She was so glad he was back, she had been so afraid that he wasn't going to come for her. But he did, like he always had.

Sesshoumaru softened, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He had noticed she had a limp on her left ankle and the scent of blood on her right hand. But aside from that she was not touched. But he was more than relieved to know she was alive. That he had gotten here on time, before the demon could sink his fingers into her. Rin was his, and his alone.


End file.
